Sometimes Change is Good
by MaddieAndrews8
Summary: Set after Nemesis. After his talk with Data a deleted scene , would Jean-Luc really just let Beverly go? Would she really just leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Some stories take up residence in my head until I write them down. Enjoy the musings.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek: The Next Generation and its characters. I just borrow them on occasion.

Set after_ Nemesis_. They deleted a couple of good scenes that gave me a few ideas.

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP**

Beverly Crusher sat at her desk doing her utmost to concentrate on the pad in front of her. _I'm getting too old for this_, she thought. Once again the crew of the Enterprise had cheated death; at least some of them had. _Data's gone, Will and Deanna are leaving for the Titan, and Jean-Luc hasn't said a word about the fact that I'm supposed to be leaving for Medical…tomorrow morning. How did this happen? It's all slipping away…_

A gentle knock sounded on Beverly's door frame.

"I thought I might find you here."

Smiling a sad smile, she replied, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. You do realize that honeymoon's are generally spent with your new spouse, right?"

"I feel like I'm leaving you all with a lot to deal with. At the same time, Will is so excited about the Titan and so am I."

"We're all excited for you Deanna. Loosing Data has definitely put a damper on this transition, but some of the changes are good ones."

"What about you, are you ready to leave?"

Tears stung at Beverly's eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. "It feels like this is it, Deanna. More final, somehow. Our little family splitting up…maybe for good."

"We've been blessed to work and live together for so long, Beverly. It's time for some changes."

"I know, I do. I guess I'm just not completely ready to walk away."

"No one said you had to. You accepted the transfer Bev. Why?"

Beverly sat back in her chair and regarded her friend for a moment. "Why stay if nothing is going to change between us."

"Now we're talking about Jean-Luc."

"Deanna, I _have_ learned that I can only hide so much from you. We both knew why you came the minute you got here."

Deanna chuckled at Beverly's feigned annoyance. "True. You usually avoid the subject though."

"Maybe I've finally learned that it's not going to go away."

"Has he said anything about your leaving?"

"We really only spoke once during the mission and that was about Shinzon. I haven't seen him for a day or so…he's been busy with B4 and dealing with mission reports. And now, I leave in less than twenty-four hours…not a word."

Deanna sat silently and raised an eyebrow. Beverly stared backed.

"Those are excuses and you know it Beverly. You need to decide what you really want. This may be your last chance to be truly happy, my friend." Deanna stood to leave, but paused by the door. "He may not admit it to anyone, but he is hurting Beverly. He doesn't want you to leave any more than you do. And no, he didn't say anything to me; he didn't have to. This feels final to him too and I think he's afraid he'll finally loose you for good."

"Then he-"

"He is a man of his word Beverly. He will not push his wishes on you. This time, _you_ have to go first."

Deanna waved as she left.

Beverly sighed heavily. She knew Deanna was right. Attempting to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach, she straightened her desk for the last time.

"Computer, location of Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard is in his quarters."

"Well…..no time like the present I guess."

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat blankly staring out the large windows in his living area. Work crews continued repairs to his ship, but he took no notice. He couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Data just days ago out of his thoughts. They had talked about all the changes happening within the senior staff. Jean-Luc was still a little surprised at how much he had opened up to Data. He had barely admitted to himself that Will and Deanna's wedding had caused him to feel regretful of certain decisions he had made in his personal life, before he had said as much to Data.

And now Data was gone.

Will and Deanna would be gone again very soon.

And Beverly…he couldn't believe that she was leaving right after breakfast in the morning. If she came, Jean-Luc still hadn't received a response to his invitation.

_Oh Beverly, how did we let this happen to us?_

He still loved her, he had never stopped. He had tried to forget her, tried to fill the void in his lonely life her with other women. The predicament remained…not one of those women could hold a candle to Beverly Howard. Looking back, he knew she had been hurt by their presence in his life. She had covered her pain well most of the time; teasing with Vash, avoidance with Nella, and burying herself in work with Anij. He saw it now. Perhaps he'd known all along.

_Was I supposed to wait for you to change your mind Beverly? Or was I supposed to pursue you, even though you said you were afraid?_

He was hurt. He was sad. He was afraid. What would his days look like without her to break up the monotony? He would eat alone and suffer through official functions alone. He wouldn't be able to stop by Sickbay in the afternoon, just see her smile. No one would stand up to him and debate Starfleet policies with him. There would be nothing to look forward to on his birthday; no surprises waiting in his quarters, no secretly planned dinners on the holodeck.

_It's all quite depressing_, he thought.

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP**

Standing in the corridor outside of Jean-Luc's quarters, beginning to feel foolish, Beverly pressed the door chime one more time. When he failed to answer the door after multiple chimes she took a deep breath and turned on her heel. She froze when she heard the door whisper open.

Speaking just loud enough for her to hear, Jean-Luc spoke. "I'm sorry, Beverly. I was lost in thought; I didn't hear the door."

The fluttering in her abdomen threatened to overcome her as she turned back to face him. "I didn't mean to disturb you, Jean-Luc."

"You didn't," he replied as he reached for her hand. Gently pulling her into his quarters, he continued. "I was actually thinking about you…and a conversation I had with Data recently."

Beverly smiled slightly as she settled into the corner of Jean-Luc's couch. She was too on edge to just be dropping by and he noticed. Deciding to see what she was up to, Jean-Luc sat down next to her and waited. A slight flush colored Beverly's cheeks in the low light as his thigh brushed hers.

"Oh really?" she managed. "Anything you'd care to share?"

"We'll see. What brings you by this evening? Did you get a chance to see Deanna?"

"She came by Sickbay a little while ago. She and Will have about an hour until they leave. I'm going to miss her."

Jean-Luc squeezed her hand, "If I know the two of you, you will talk all the time."

"I know. It just won't be the same…Everything is changing."

Slipping his arm around her shoulders, Jean-Luc tugged softly on the hand he was still holding. Beverly leaned into him and he could feel the tension leave her body. "Change isn't always bad Beverly."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Are you joining me for breakfast in the morning?"

"Breakfast?" she asked into his chest.

"I sent you an invitation a little while ago. Didn't you get it?"

She sat up slightly, "No, you must have sent it while I was talking with Deanna. I left my office to come here right after she left."

"You did have the appearance of someone on a mission when you got here."

Beverly suddenly realized that she was very close to him. Wrapped in Jean-Luc's arms she could easily see the flecks of green in his hazel eyes. She had come for some answers and he was giving her an opening, if she was brave enough to take it.

"I, uh…I wanted to make sure I saw you before I left in the morning. I wanted to see how you were holding up with your 'family' heading in different directions. To make sure Shinzon hadn't gotten to you too much, I guess."

"And? Are those the only reasons you came by?"

Beverly's eyes widened as she met his gaze. _How does he do that? He sees through all the half truths I try to sneak by him. _Jean-Luc let go of the hand he had been holding. He softly caressed her cheek and searched her eyes.

"Were you really going to let me go without saying anything? Doesn't it matter at all to you if I leave?" Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she awaited his answer.

"Beverly…you are my best friend. Of course I care that you're leaving. I hate the thought of not seeing you each day. As your Captain, I had no right to ask you to stay. This is a wonderful opportunity for your career. I thought that's why you accepted the promotion."

"I suppose…"

"As your friend…I found myself with a conflict of interest. For completely selfish reasons, I don't want you to go. Especially after this week. I want you here; I don't want to break in a new CMO. So that I _know_ you're safe." Emotion clouded his voice and he closed his eyes against the tears. The truth was so close to the surface, but he needed to know why _she_ had come. She needed to decide if she was willing to fight the fear she felt.

"Beverly, why are you here?"

Heart racing she tried to stall, "Here, in this universe?"

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at her and said nothing. His hand trailed down her arm to rest on her leg.

_I didn't think that would work. Ok, Beverly, this is it. You can do this…you have to tell him the truth or never be truly happy._

"Jean-Luc, I know I've left the Enterprise before….but something about this time feels different."

"I agree; there are many changes happening at once this time around."

Beverly needed space. She had to make him understand. Nearly jumping from the couch, she walked to the window.

"It's not just that. Something feels different between us…like…like maybe…" She chuckled slightly. "You're not going to help me at all, are you?"

Jean-Luc smiled warmly at her. Patting the couch beside him, he said, "Come here." Beverly sighed and warily met his gaze as she returned to her seat. "I have learned not to assume anything where _we_ are concerned, Beverly."

"I suppose that's fair," she laughed. "I didn't think this would be so hard, that's all."

Tenderly taking her hands in his once again, he decided to take a little pity on her. "Has it occurred to you, my dear Beverly…that I may be very interested in what you have come to say?"

Feeling the butterflies settle down a little, Beverly searched Jean-Luc's eyes. He wasn't guarding his emotions anymore; she could see the love he felt for her there. There was a hint of hope too. _Maybe it's not too late._

"It feels like this is our last chance, Jean-Luc. The universe has finally decided we've had enough chances to get it right. I don't want to walk away on our last chance!"

Jean-Luc took a deep breath, "I don't want you to either. But, what has changed Beverly? Believe me…I'm not trying to talk you out of 'us'. What about all of those fears you had the last time we discussed this?"

"I was afraid to lose you then. And since that night…I have almost lost you more times than I care to remember. The Nexus, the Borg, a couple of girlfriends….Every single time you are in danger my heart aches."

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to respond, but Beverly rushed on.

"While I was in Sickbay the other day, I was supposed to be concentrating on all the injuries flooding my bio beds. But I knew that you were over there, risking your life. The fact that you might not come back kept rattling around in my head. And then I realized….losing you will hurt no matter what."

Beverly caressed his cheek and continued, "No one has ever known me like you do. Nobody else can make me so angry and have me smiling five minutes later. No one makes me feel as safe as you do. I don't want to let the fear keep us apart anymore. I….I love you Jean-Luc Picard. I want to be with my best friend. Please tell me…it's not too late for us."

He ignored the tears that had escaped from his eyes as she spoke. Pulling her tightly against him, quiet laughter reverberated in his chest. "No, my sweet Beverly, it's not too late."

Needing to be closer to him, Beverly climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tilting her head slightly, she hesitated for just a moment before closing the distance between them. Jean-Luc's arms tightened around her body as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes the need to breath became too much.

"I have loved you since the day I met you Beverly."

Leaning her forehead against his, she smiled. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long to do something about it."

"We both have made choices…"

"Yes, and we were stupid. Now I _choose_ to be happy, with you."

"I'm glad to hear it," he mumbled before claiming her lips again.

"But, what now? I still leave in the morning Jean-Luc."

"Well…first we are going to get off this couch and wish our friends well. Then, we're going to come back here and have a lovely dinner and talk over your options. I'm sure, between us, we have some favors we could call in. You may have to leave for a little while, but hopefully it won't be for more than a couple of weeks."

"Deanna! She'll know the minute she sees me."

"I don't plan on hiding the fact that you're finally mine from anyone Beverly. We'll just consider it a belated wedding gift for them." A mischievous twinkle had appeared in his eye. Beverly just shook her head and stood up.

Reaching for his hand, she smirked. "Isn't the concept of women as property rather archaic Jean-Luc?"

Laughter followed them into the corridor as they headed to the transporter room.

**CPCPCPCPCPCPCP**

Will Riker stood speaking quietly to his wife as they waited for the Captain and Doctor to join them. He and Deanna had already said their goodbyes to the others a little while ago. Her sudden gasp halted his speech.

"Deanna? What's wrong?"

A smile spread across her face, "Nothing. Something is finally very right."

She could sense the happiness and peace from the approaching couple the moment they stepped foot onto the same deck. Deanna knew they hadn't had time to work out all the details. She sensed Beverly's residual fear and uncertainty as to what the next day would bring, but she had never felt her friend so happy. Switching her focus to Jean-Luc, she sensed his determination to find a quick solution to Beverly's leaving the Enterprise.

Will's smile joined Deanna's as the transporter room door slide open to reveal Jean-Luc and Beverly holding hands and all smiles.

"You didn't think we had forgotten about you, did you?" Beverly quipped.

Hugging her tightly, Will laughed, "I was about to call for a ship wide search."

Jean-Luc stepped up to Will as Beverly stepped aside. "I will miss you Will. Take care of your new ship and my former counselor."

"Yes sir."

"Will, we are the same rank now. Jean-Luc will do."

Will smiled wider, "That may take me a little while to get used to, sir."

Beverly and Deanna looked at each other for a moment before nearly crushing each other with a hug.

"I will miss you Dee."

"We'll talk all the time Beverly. Besides, I think you'll be busy," Deanna winked as she pulled back from her friend.

"I knew you'd know."

"I've never known you to be so happy and content, even with so many things uncertain. It suits you Beverly."

"Thank you…I wouldn't have gone, without your help."

"I'll always be here for you, both of you."

Deanna squeezed Beverly's hand once more and moved to Jean-Luc. "Take care, Jean-Luc. Don't let her boss you around too much."

Jean-Luc chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind Deanna. We'll talk soon."

After another quick round of hugs, Will and Deanna stepped up onto the transporter platform. A moment later they dematerialized in a sparkle of blue.

**CPCPCPCPCPCPC**

Beverly was quiet as they headed back to the turbo lift.

"Beverly?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She stopped walking. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Yes, I just don't like goodbyes."

"I know," he said, slipping his arm protectively around her waist.

"So, where are we going?"

"We were going to have dinner together, I believe."

"Right. Would you mind if we have dinner in your quarters? Mine are pretty empty, a little depressing."

"Of course I don't mind. Would you like to change?"

Beverly glanced down. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid everything has already been sent down to Earth. I only have an overnight bag left."

"Why don't we swing by your place and pick that up then?" Jean-Luc began walking toward the lift again.

Beverly's stunned expression followed him for a moment before she jogged to catch up. He had already told the computer their destination and was holding the door for her, by the time she caught up to him.

"Jean-Luc…" she began uncertainly. The doors whisked shut and he pulled her into an intimate embrace.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

She laughed out loud, "Are you propositioning me in a turbo lift, Jean-Luc?"

"Computer, halt lift." Silence reigned as the lift paused in its journey.

"Because, if you are, I think one of those betting pools will be coming to an end. Which reminds me…I should have asked Will who won the 'They finally admit their feelings for each other' pool."

"My money would be on Will or Alyssa." Jean-Luc smiled down at her, "I was just thinking that you might be more comfortable in my quarters your last night onboard, since yours are so empty."

Beverly raised an eyebrow, not buying his explanation for a moment. "Oh, well, in that case I accept." She kissed him quickly and told the computer to resume.

Squeezing her hand, he admitted, "It would be nice to hold you through the night once before you go."

Beverly remained facing the door, a knowing smile on her face. As the doors opened on their deck, she threw a saucy 'We'll see' his way. Jean-Luc shook his head as he watched her saunter away.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered.

**The end…**I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Some stories take up residence in my head until I write them down. Enjoy the musings.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek: The Next Generation and its characters. I just borrow them on occasion.

Set after_Nemesis_. They deleted a couple of good scenes that gave me a few ideas. Continued….

**CPCPCPCPCPCP**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both Jean-Luc and Beverly were lost in their own individual thoughts. Whenever their glances met across the table or over their wine glasses, warm smiles were exchanged. Beverly's overnight bag sat near the doorway to Jean-Luc's bedroom.

Leaning back in her chair, Beverly sighed. "That was wonderful Jean-Luc. Thank you."

Picard stood and began to gather dishes. "You're more than welcome Beverly."

On his second trip to the recycler he picked up Beverly's plate and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Life altering declarations had been made earlier in the evening, but he would give her time. It was true that she had come to him and admitted her feelings; however, Jean-Luc had learned over the years that this woman needed time to adjust.

Beverly stifled a yawn as he came back toward the table.

"Tired?"

Closing her weary eyes, she spoke quietly. "I hadn't realized _how_ tired."

Jean-Luc smiled as he gazed down at her. "I'm not surprised Beverly. None of us have really caught up from the last mission. Add to that the preparation of leaving your home and throw in a little emotional upheaval as well…You should have passed out hours ago."

"Try twenty-five years of emotion upheaval and you'd have it right," she responded as she opened her eyes.

"Come on," he said reaching for her hands. "Time for bed. There's nothing left to worry about tonight."

Beverly let herself be pulled out of her chair. Jean-Luc leaned down to get her bag as they passed through to his bedroom. Arriving at his bathroom door, he gently pushed her in and handed her the bag.

"Here. Take a hot shower, relax. I'll be in here reading."

Jean-Luc turned back to the bedroom and headed to his dresser, leaving a stunned Beverly in his bathroom. She starred at herself in the mirror for a moment. She automatically pulled her night clothes and shampoo from her bag.

_He's crazy_, she thought_. I finally tell him that I love him, I'm leaving after breakfast, and he's actually going to let me sleep…Not that I'd be much fun tonight anyway, but still. Jean-Luc Picard, the ultimate gentleman._

She chuckled as steam filled the room.

On the other side of the door, Jean-Luc had changed and gotten into bed. He sat propped against his pillows reading. He had replicated a couple extra pillows for Beverly and turned down the other side of the bed. Nearly fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc heard the water shut off. He smiled; Beverly loved hot water and always avoided sonic showers if at all possible. His eyes fell back to the page he had been reading.

Beverly tried to ignore the butterflies that suddenly sprung up in her stomach as she re-entered Jean-Luc's bedroom. Placing her travel bag near the dresser, she turned to face the bed. A small smile tugged at her lips as she saw the bed turned down and the extra pillows he had gotten for her.

Jean-Luc glanced up and caught Beverly studying him. He placed his book on the nightstand and took in her appearance. Her hair was still wet and she had tucked the short blonde locks behind her ears. She had donned a grey tank top and a pair of white shorts, both looked incredibly soft.

"Hi," he smiled. "Feel better?"

"A little," she replied as she walked toward the bed. Jean-Luc couldn't tear his eyes away as she climbed into his bed. After all, how many times had he dreamed of her being there?

"Will you be warm enough?" he asked, indicating her scantly clad frame.

Beverly chuckled, "Well, when I packed, I thought I'd be sleeping in my own bed."

"I see."

"Besides…I can think of some ways to stay warm…"

Jean-Luc slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hmmm…maybe you should fill me in."

Beverly smiled as his lips claimed hers. Her arms slowly came to rest on his chest. Her smile grew as he deepened their kiss.

"I think you may have the right idea Jean-Luc," she sighed.

He continued to show her how well he understood her meaning long into the night. They knew that the morning would bring the sadness of separation, but they would have at least a few memories to carry them through until they were able to be together again.


End file.
